


Sting & Natsu's Fairy Tale

by NeoMysOTP



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kings & Princes, Kissing, M/M, alltheguildsaremythicalcreatures, fairy!natsu, fairytailau, mythicalcreatures, natsuisacinnamonroll, saber!sting, stinglovesnatsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoMysOTP/pseuds/NeoMysOTP
Summary: "Forget you saw me okay? I need to leave before someone else finds me..."Sting's ears pricked up, as he heard Hibiki and Eve's voice drawing nearer."Will..." He blurted out, gaining the pinkette's attention as he looked down at him. "Will I see you again?"To his utter disbelief, the Fairy smiled, closing his eyes with a small blush. "Sure!"Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/NeoMysOTPInstagram (For concept art) - @NeoMysOTPFairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima





	Sting & Natsu's Fairy Tale

This story takes place in a literal Fairy Tale, in the year X1007. 

It is divided into seven different types of creatures, which occupy different parts of the land. This land is called 'Consensus'.

In the Northern outskirts of this mystical place, on the beaches and inside of the harmonious oceans, live the Mermaids. These mythical creatures, despite being mainly water-based, are able to walk on land once they have left the water. However, most of them choose not to, so therefore are rarely seen. One unique fact about them however, is that they only consist of females, which differs from the rest of the groups, which also makes it often hard for others to understand their culture, and how they reproduce.

Towards the East, live the Alacentaurs, which, are essentially half Pegasus, half human. To put it clearer, they have a human torso, and head, however instead of legs, appear a Pegasus' body. This species is seen as honourable, and many of them in the past have had the reputation of skilled warriors in trade battles. However, since all war ended 7 years ago between each species; the Alacentaurs have been rather stationary since then, and live life as normal civilians, or serve as guards and knights to the rulers of Consensus. This species also has the ability to walk on clouds, and many live in a cloud city which floats just above the mountains of the East.

Also to the East, live the infamous tribe of the Cerberus, who maintain a dog body, however have three heads, and by 'infamous', they are well known for starting small fights with other mythical beings for no reason, other than to feed their desire to show their dominance. They are seen as a rather rowdy bunch, however not evil. That title is given to the Avians. Their sector of the East mainly consists of Volcanoes, and is a rubble and ash based terrain.

The Avians, who also go by the name of; 'The Ravens', are a deceitful tribe of humans with bird-like wings, who live in the South... a rather murky and empty space of land, covered with dead and dry trees and crops. They are also known as the, 'Fairy Hunters', as it is told through legend, that they used to hunt Fairies down, and pluck off their wings for entertainment. Although, many choose not to believe this story, as it is a common theory that the Fairies don't exist.

Ah yes, the Fairies. Not much is to be said about them, as almost nothing is known about them. Many speculations however, include; 'Are Fairies miniscule?', 'Where do they hide?', and the silliest one of all, 'Do Fairies have tails?'. As time has gone by however, the majority of the population choose to agree that they don't exist. And that's all there is to it. They're a myth, just a speculation as far as the Kingdom is concerned. 

The Lamia serpents live towards the West. Much like the Alacentaurs; they have a human body, however from the waist downwards, the rest of their body is in a serpent form. They live mostly as normal civilians, and are quite regularly seen in almost all sections of the land, except for the South. The West of Consensus is mainly filled with a swamp-like terrain, and many tall, green healthy trees.

Last of all, are the Sabers. They have most authority over this mythical country, and live in the centre of Consensus, where the city and castle lies. These beings are the most human-like, however obtain cat ears, small fangs, and sharp eyes. However stern they look, except for the King of Consensus, Jiemma, the majority of this species are kind-hearted, and beneficial at keeping the land in order and peace. 

Now that you have a brief idea of the Kingdom on Consensus, this story will bring you to the year of X1012. 

One of the heirs to the throne, and a rather, playful and knowledgeable Saber child, Sting Eucliffe, has studied Fairies for three years, since he was 4 years old. Why does he have such a keen interest for them you might ask? Well, no one really knows. It could be that the idea of little being known about them entices him to learn about the mythical legends himself, or, that it is just out of blatant curiosity. 

He has often been scolded by the King, Jiemma, and his daughter Minerva, for studying what they call; the 'Spriggan', referring to them as ugly and grotesque creatures. But, the blonde haired Saber refuses to believe any of that, to almost everyone's disapproval, and has spent most of his current time reading different books about Fairies, in the Grand Castle Library.

Rogue, another heir to the throne, and Sting's sibling, reminds him that he's wasting his time. Its a laughable thought that Fairies exist after all.

It's only that in April of X1012, that the young prince will have a fateful encounter, that will pursue him to look into this subject more seriously, for many more years to come. 

• • • • •

X1012, April 12

"How much longer?"

"We're almost there sir, only a couple more hours until we reach to the West."

A week prior, Sting had been told that he would be visiting the Lamias, supposedly to keep up their alliance for when he, himself became King, but the 7 year old blonde Saber knew that it was just to delay his study on Fairy anatomy, a topic which he started only recently. 

He was currently sitting on an Alacentaurs back, and his only other company was that of two other of the same species, who were his bodyguards. 

The bored prince sighed, closing his eyes for a second, and opening them to look around at their surroundings. 

The place that they were walking through now, really was like a Fairy Tale pocket of space. it was more in the South West of Consensus. 

There were large, overgrown red mushrooms dotted around, as well as small toadstools. It was no surprise that the grass and trees were such a vivid green, the West of the land was known for being closest to the sun, and had more rainfall. The trees, like the mushrooms, over towered them also, and the young heir felt rather small in comparison. 

He grinned a toothy grin, taking in the fresh air of the place, as his ride, otherwise known as Hibiki, kept trotting forward. 

Something however, caught Sting's attention. His cat-like ears stuck up almost instantly, as he turned his head.

A little while ahead of them, he could just make out a strange, eerie soft glow behind one of the humongous mushroom stools. He blinked, and blinked again, but it was still there, glowing dimly. 

"Can we take a break?" The young Saber drawled out, with an overdramatic, exhausted sigh.

Hibiki, Ren and Eve gave him a concerned look, and they halted.

"Is something the matter sir?" Eve inquired, as Sting shook his head, whilst jumping off of Hibiki's back.

He turned to the concerned teenager with a soft smile. "Nah, I just... I'm really tired." The prince replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's fine if I take a short break, whilst you guys can fly up there to see if our path is clear! Right?" 

To Sting's dismay, Ren shook his head vigorously. 

"We can't let you out of our sight. It is our duty to protect you."

The blonde rolled his eyes, and slung his head down in defeat. 

"Yeah... I guess I- WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"

All three of the Alacentaurs turned their heads, suddenly alert and ready to defend the prince against whatever was coming from the direction Sting had pointed to... however... there was nothing. Grimacing, they turned around to see that the prince had disappeared.

Hibiki shook his head, bringing his fingers up to the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Ah, man... Ichiya's gonna be so disappointed in us..."

• • • • •

Sting tried to contain the urge to giggle, as he watched the three hopeless half-pegasi looking around for him in circles, from within one of the overly-green bushes quite close to the path they were on. 

Carefully and silently, he shuffled from one bush to another, coming closer to the golden glow that had caught his interest earlier. However, one thing that was strange as he approached his target, was that he could hear a muffled voice from behind the mushroom. He didn't let that hesitate him though, of course, as curiosity always gets the better of young Sabers, such as himself.

Although, when he did finally approach the golden light and noise, standing at the other side of the mushroom, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw as he peeked around the corner...

Fairy wings, which looked ridiculously fragile, and slightly torn. The Saber's heart stammered, as he came to the realisation that on the opposite side of this overgrown plant, was a freaking Fairy. 

"Dammit!"

Sting flinched, as he heard the voice curse. Not wanting to be caught by his bodyguards, he got down onto his knees, and crawled over the luscious grass, to see the creature.

The first thing the awe-stricken boy noticed, was pink hair, the same medium-cut as his. The next thing he noticed, was a beautiful pattern of what looked to be glitter or fairy-dust on the Fairies bare back and shoulders. Yes, he was staring at the other boy's back; but just the sight of that was enough to make him gape. 

Fairies were real... and they were the same size as himself?

"You're beautiful." He spoke without thinking, and immediately regretted it, as the latter flinched and turned around, with wide eyes. And wow, what a beautiful green his eyes were too.

There was an awkward silence for a moment or two, as the young boy's just stared at each other.

"Ah, you weren't meant to see me..." The Fairy laughed awkwardly, with a hint of frustration in his voice, adding a muffled; "Erza's gonna kill me..."

Sting had a flood of questions in mind to ask him, but figured that he'd be uncomfortable answering most of them.

"Why are you out here?" He chose to ask hesitantly, sitting up. 

The latter blinked, before frowning in thought. "My wing..." The sentence started, as he pointed to one of the delicate transparent wings on his back as emphasis, "...It tore. So I was trying to find this flower that's supposed to be around here that would heal it... without permission, since Fairies at my age aren't supposed to be out here alone... and oh, I'm rambling. Sorry. Do you have cat ears?" Sting blinked, blushing slightly at the sight of the awkward smile the Fairy conveyed, as well as the tint of pink on his cheeks as he talked.

"Ah... yeah..." The blonde stuttered, realizing that the gorgeous pink haired boy had asked him a question. "I'm a Saber... we also have super sharp teeth!" He grinned widely to show off his fangs. 

The other nodded with a soft smile. "Forget you saw me okay? I need to leave before someone else finds me..." Sting's ears pricked up, as he heard Hibiki and Eve's voice drawing nearer.

"Will..." He blurted out, gaining the pinkette's attention as he looked down at him. "Will I see you again?"

To his utter disbelief, the Fairy smiled, closing his eyes with a small blush. "Sure!" 

Sting smiled, his sharp, blue eyes shining, as he stood up, turning to the direction from which he came from. "I'm glad I met you." He mumbled, waving shyly to the Fairy as he ran off to the searching Alacentaurs.

• • • • •

"Never run off like that again. No more stopping." Sting rolled his eyes childishly, sticking his tongue out, as Hibiki scolded him. 

"Yeah yeah, whatever." The happy prince drawled out in an upbeat tone, and a smug grin laced on his face. 

Noticing this, Ren folded his arms, with a raised, inquiring eyebrow.

"What's with the smug expression?"

Sting smiled. "I met a Fairy."

All three of the men gave each other a look, and carried on trotting down the path.

• • • • •

X1012 April 19

It had been a week since that encounter.

He had told Yukino, one of his closest friends about what he had found.

"You're lucky to have met one..." The sweet girl said as the two sat in the library, Sting's eyes scanning through yet another book about fairies. "It's nice that all of your research has payed off... since you care about fairies so much. It must have been fate."

The blonde placed down his book abruptly, looking over at Yukino with wide eyes, as a brilliant smile formed on his face. 

"You're right! I thought it was fate too!"

The white haired Saber smiled, as her cat ears folded down. 

"What are you two brats talking about?"

Both children turned their heads around, to see the King's daughter standing next to the door. The blonde gulped, sinking in his chair slightly.

The black haired girl scoffed, her sharp canines displayed as she grinned mockingly down at the two of them. "Don't tell me you're talking about Fairies again. You know my father said we weren't allowed to talk about them didn't you? Besides, everyone knows that they don't exist." She added, gaze averted at her sharp nails.

"I-erm..." Sting stuttered, but before he could say anything, Yukino surprisingly answered the manipulative princess.

"There's no harm in doing what makes him happy!" The blue eyed girl demanded, standing up from her chair, between Sting and Minerva. "If he believes Fairies are real, then I do too!"

A small blush formed on the astonished male-Saber's face. "Yukino..."

Minerva sighed. "Ah well, I suppose you are kids after all. Your imaginations wont run as wild when you both actually grow up." She sneered, turning on her heel and strutting out of the library. The short haired girl pouted.

"Kids? But she's the same age as us..."

"You didn't have to defend me, you know..."

Yukino turned around, with her small, clenched fist still raised up slightly. She smiled sweetly down at him. "Of course I did! And I wasn't lying about believing in them too. Do you think I could meet one?"

Sting's eyes lit up.

 

• • • • • 

X1012 April 26

"He should be around here somewhere... he's the same height as us, isn't that cool?" 

The two young Saber's had snuck out of the castle late at night, through one of the windows. They had walked, alone to the exact spot where Sting had last seen the Fairy, which took them nearly two hours.

"HELLO? HEY FAIRY! WHERE ARE YOU??!!" The blonde's voice echoed in the illuminated forest, but to no avail, as no one answered.

"Maybe we should try next week." Yukino suggested, placing a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder. 

Sting pouted. "Okay..."

• • • • •

X1013 January 01

It had almost been a year.

In that time, every week, the blonde visited the same spot with a silly excuse to every time. Every week, was uneventful, but he always reminded himself that the pinkette promised to see him again, so the Saber held onto that, never losing hope. 

In X1012 November, King Jiemma had passed away, and since Sting was heir to the throne, he had to take this position at the young age of 7. However, being caught up with all of the newfound heavy weight on his shoulders, as king, he wasn't able to leave the castle as often, so had the Alacentaurs go out to try and find the Fairy each month, whilst he waited for their return. 

And of course, each month they came back empty handed.

Over the years he had become more distant, and even stopped talking to his best friend, Yukino. He would spend most of his days in the Library, sketching out his memory of the Fairy he had supposedly met, or writing down speculations about where he had come from.

The year is now X1024, and the King is now 19 years old. he hadn't seen the Fairy for 7 years.

• • • • •

X1024 June 12

The Tigre Castle had stood proudly in the centre of the capital, Sabertooth, for 200 long years. All of the separate lands of Consensus had been living peacefully under Sting Eucliffe's rule ever since Jiemma's death. There had been less fights, less commotion, and little word from the South. However, that could prove to be a good thing, or a bad one, as some worried about if the Avians were planning something, to harm the peaceful land in the meantime. However, the King hadn't focused on that issue at all. Infact, to this day, he had been writing his own books on mythical creatures, which mainly focused on the Fairies, which were still believed to be a myth. He used this as a hobby, but also to share his experience with meeting the young boy back in that forest twelve years ago. 

On this particular day, the Castle was relatively quiet. 

Rogue and Yukino walked down one of the many long hallways, alongside one another. They were both now 19 years old. They had both been brought up with Minerva and Sting since they were 4, and in that time, they had kept the same appearances.

"Let me guess..." Mumbled the black-haired Saber, who's hair dangled down the side of his face like a huge mop, making his ears hardly distinguishable. Yukino turned her head to face him, as they continued to walk, with an unreadable expression "...Sting's moping again, because another month has gone by without any trace of that Fairy he supposedly found as a child. Honestly, he needs to detach his mind away from it. It's a lost cause." The woman's expression turned to one of sympathy.

Her voice throughout the years, had remained sweet, soft and gentle, but often had a sadness to it. "He has become crueller since then... if only the knights could find the Fairy, he would-"

"They're not going to find it. Fairies aren't real." Rogue spat, as the white haired Saber sighed, looking down.

Both adult Sabers stopped in their tracks, as they saw Rufus, the King's messenger walk towards them, holding a small letter.

"From Sir Ichiya, head of the Alacentaur knights." He started, one hand holding out the letter to Yukino, the other latching onto the brim of his large hat. "When you see King Sting, I want you to pass this message to him, since I need to run some errands for Lady Minerva in the meantime." 

Yukino nodded, smiling. "Thank you." Rufus smiled, and before walking away-

"I haven't read it yet, but I overheard it's something to do with a Fairy." He winked, as the girl's eyes shot open, looking down at the folded piece of paper. Rogue's breath hitched. 

Yukino turned quickly, and before the black-haired male had a chance to stop her, she started running towards the library.

• • • • •

The King of the Fairy Tale land was sat cross-legged on one of the Libraries many worn out chairs. 

He sighed aloud as he carelessly flipped the pages of whatever book he was reading, his sharp eyes running across the pages of the tattered antique. 

As Sting had gotten older, his hair had drooped down more on either side of his head, marking out the heart-shaped face perfectly. His cat-like ears were drooped down more then they used to be, his jawline was more prominent, and his eyes dull and sharp. To put it blankly, he was handsome...and why he didn't show off his gorgeous face to his kingdom more often, was a mystery to everyone... well, except for the inhabitants of the castle. He had always refused, since the age of 7, to set one foot out of the castle grounds. Strange... for a King, who's supposed to watch over his kingdom, but he let Minerva do most of the meetings outside of the Tigre Castle. 

Usually, Ichiya, the head of the Alacentaur knights would trot into the Library in the evening, after a long search, whilst Sting would be pondering around or reading a book like today. He would always ask the same question, and received the same disappointing answer. 

Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren and Eve had been personally selected by the King when he was a bit older, as a small search squad, to find the pink-haired Fairy that he had met so long ago, or any Fairy for that matter. But to no avail. 

But today was different. 

It was the morning when Sting had heard someone run into the Library, and he lowered the book he was holding slightly, with furrowed eyebrows, to see a certain ecstatic white-haired Saber enter.

His legs, which had previously been crossed on the table in front of him, shifted to the side as he raised his eyebrow, with his head leaning on his wrist, welcoming her to speak.

Yukino held up a small envelope in her hand with a smile, her wide eyes bright with something indistinguishable to the confused King. 

"Your Majesty, you need to read this." A hint of certainty was laced in her words, as well as a hope for closure. This had peeked the blonde man's interest, as he took his legs off of the table, standing up, and walking over to the woman with an unreadable expression. 

"What are you waiting for?" The blue-eyed Saber with folded arms questioned harshly, making the latter flinch slightly. "Read it."

The woman looked up at her childhood friend with a forced smile, handing the letter out to him. "I think it's better you do, sir. It's from Ichiya..."

Sting's eyes widened slowly, and there was some emotion in them that Yukino hadn't witnessed for years. A welcoming silence fell in the humid air of the dimly lit library, and Sting took the letter, walking to one of the many bookshelves with his eyes focused on tearing open the envelope. Yukino held a breath as he took the folded note out, unfolded it, and read the contents with what looked to be... a small smile. 

The woman was let out her trance momentarily, and jumped slightly as the smiling blonde turned to her.

"They found him." He uttered out, biting his lip to hide his excitement as he looked back down at the letter, as Yukino's mouth hung open slightly, and a small blush formed on her cheeks, in happiness for her friend.

"That's wonderful." She stated simply, as Sting nodded in return, not paying much attention to her words.

It felt to Yukino as though this was a closure, and relief, to her and the King. After all, he had spent most of his life wishing to see him again. 

• • • • •

X1024 June 13

A dazed, and heavily tired pink haired man opened one hazy eye after the other, in an exhausted state. 

The first thing he noticed, were his hands cuffed behind his back, as well as his neck. The 18-year old Fairy was soon conscious that he was in a cell, taken prisoner outside of his homeland. He couldn't remember how he had been captured, but the pinkette knew it had something to do with his broken wing, which had been that way since he was 6 years old, that enabled him from being able to escape.

He tugged on the chains slightly, still slumped over on the concrete, the freezing cobblestone beneath him. 

However, it was all too soon when he heard footsteps echoing towards him, and his fight or flight instincts kicked in, as he stood up with what little might he had left.

What did confuse him furthermore however... was hearing the soft, kind, gentle voice of a woman, saying; "Don't be frightened. I'm going to help you break out."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it so far, it's a lot of fun to write 😀


End file.
